The deployment of expandable structures, generically called “balloons,” into cancellous bone is known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404 disclose apparatus and methods using expandable structures in cancellous bone for the fixation of fractures or other osteoporotic and non-osteoporotic conditions of human and animal bones.